1. Field
Methods, apparatuses, and systems consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to determining a length of an object using an electronic device, more particularly to, a smart belt including at least one sensor and a waist size management system using the smart belt.
2. Description of the Related Art
As research on wearable devices is being actively conducted, various types of wearable devices have been available. Examples of wearable devices include glasses, bands, watches, and shoes. Wearable devices are widely applied to a health care field because of wearability on human bodies. For example, a wearable band may be used to check and record an exercise quantity, a sleeping time, a sleeping quality, and the like of a user.
According to recent research, when a waist size increases, a thickness of a cerebral cortex decreases, which may increase the probability of developing dementia. Also, it has been found that the risk of a man having a colon cancer is 33% if a waist size of the man increases from 35 inches by 3.3 inches. Thus, developing wearable devices capable of accurately measuring a waist size is desirable.